1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to a cable organizer, and more particularly, to a docking station for portable electronics. Although embodiments of the invention are suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the rapid connection of external connectors to a portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A docking station for electronic devices refers to a peripheral which facilitates the connection of external connectors to a portable device. Such docking stations usually contain electronic connectors integrated into the body of the docking station that mate with the ports on the docked device. Output ports on the main body of the docking station essentially replicate the ports on the electronic device. The user can then attach connectors for external devices to the output ports of the docking station. Such docking stations are useful because they facilitate the easy insertion and removal of an electronic device without the need to individually connect and disconnect cables for external devices.
Despite the time-saving efficiencies of prior art docking stations, the unnecessary duplication of ports increases the materials costs and manufacturing labor costs. Additionally, certain proprietary ports, by virtue of manufacturer's patent rights, cannot be duplicated without a license. Through extended use, individual ports and connectors can become worn and dysfunctional. When a single component of the docking station is broken, the entire dock must be replaced. Finally, duplication of ports contributes to the deterioration of signal integrity.